1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a resonator element, a resonator, an oscillator, and an electronic apparatus.
2. Related Art
As the vibration device such as a quartz crystal oscillator, there is known a device provided with a tuning-fork resonator element having a plurality of vibrating arms (see, e.g., JP-A-2002-141770 (Document 1)). The resonator element of Document 1 has a base section having a roughly rectangular planar shape, two vibrating arms extending from the base section so as to be arranged in parallel to each other, and a support section extending from the base section and located between the two vibrating arms. In such a resonator element, there is a problem that the base section is easily deformed due to the flexural vibration of the two vibrating arms in an in-plane direction, the deformation causes the vibration leakage, and thus, the Q value is lowered.